The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
As smart phones have been distributed and various applications have appeared due to a smart phone environment, the use of radio resources has significantly increased. Particularly, always-on applications which are always being accessed to receive a real time push message or push notification from a network, such as an Instant Message (IM) service, a web service, and a widget service currently increase at a high speed. The inventor(s) has experienced that the always-on applications are always ready to receive the push service while maintaining a connection with a service provider, so that excessive traffic is generated and battery consumption is accelerated.
The inventor(s) has noted that when a service provider maintains a connection with a push server through a daemon configured within a client device without a direct connection between the service provider and the client device and transmits a push message or a push notification, the push server in the center receives the push message or push notification and transmits the push message or push notification to the corresponding client device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a configuration of a known push service providing system.
Referring to FIG. 1, since gateways 20 and carriers 30 are located between a plurality of service providers 10 and a plurality of terminals 40, the applications installed within the plurality of terminals 40 are connected with the carriers 30 and the gateways 20 and thus connected with the service providers 10 without the need to individually connect to the service provider 10.
The gateways 20 are relay devices for performing connections with the plurality of service providers 10 and the carriers 30 are devices for performing connections with the plurality of terminals (or terminal devices) 40. The gateways 20 and the carriers 30 have an expandable structure according to increases in the service providers 10 and the terminals 40.
However, the inventor(s) has noted that according to FIG. 1, the terminals 40 are managed based on zones, so that the terminals 40 are allocated to the carriers 30 determined according to preset information when the terminals 40 are interworked with the carriers 30. Such a method has a fast processing speed. However, when the terminals 40 within the same zone rapidly increase, the inventor(s) has experienced that the terminals 40 which are accommodated by one carrier 30 are all supported by the one carrier 30, so that the carrier 30 easily becomes overloaded.
Particularly, when a connection with the terminal 40 is abnormally terminated due to an error of the carrier 30, the connection between the carrier 30 and the terminal 40 is re-attempted. Since the attempt of the connection is simultaneously made by the carrier 30 and the terminal 40, the inventor(s) has experienced that momentary network loads are generated as the number of carriers 30 or terminals 40 increases.
Accordingly, when the client devices (or terminal devices) using a push service and the service providers increase, the inventor(s) has noted that a method of effectively dispersing the loads of the server is an important issue. Therefore, the method of dispersing the loads generated when the service provider and the terminal are connected with the push server is required.